The NotSoNormal Fairytale
by saucyone
Summary: Normally, a good fairytale always starts off with “Once upon a time….” Well, this isn’t a normal fairytale. This is the story of my life. A story of courage, triumph, and most importantly, a story of how one halfdemon managed to capture a simple human’s h


AN: Hey all! This is a little thing I thought up one day. We've all heard the stories of how Sesshomaru raised Rin and realized he was in love with her and I thought, what if it had been Inuyasha and Kagome instead? With a few twists and the fact that Inuyasha actually was more of a playmate instead of a father figure? Well, this is what came to be. I can't promise I'll update on a regular basis, but I'll get the chapters out as soon as I can. Being homeschooled helps too! Ok, enough babbling. Time for the story.

_Normally, a good fairytale always starts off with "Once upon a time…." Well, this isn't a normal fairytale. This is the story of my life. A story of courage, triumph, and most importantly, a story of how one half-demon managed to capture a simple human's heart. I decided to write this so that one day, my children would be able to read and know the real story. Not those silly rumors. Can you believe that some people actually think that I fell head over heels for Inuyasha when he defeated our enemy? But I digress…time for the story. _

_Once upon a time…_

In the Eastern Lands, home of King Higurashi, a guard was walking exactly six feet back and forth. This man, who we shall call Akira, was guarding the outside walls of the castle. It wasn't exactly what you'd call a nice day. No, today was a day where the sky was gray, and a slight drizzle came down upon your head. It wasn't horrible, but annoying enough that this guard wished he was inside so his wife wouldn't complain of how he would get sick and then spread it to the children. As if he was allowed to get sick.

Akira gazed out into the far off distance and noticed that two men on horseback were heading straight toward the castle. Actually the far off distance really isn't that far. Surrounding the Eastern castle is a deep dark wood about two miles thick. The land between the castle and the forest would have to be fifty feet at best. The riders had just cleared the forest and Akira really didn't feel like dealing with peasants. Then the taller of the two lowered his hood.

Silver hair. That could only mean one person. Demon to be exact. King Sesshomaru of the Western lands. Although he preferred to be called Lord Sesshomaru. Some kind of demon thing probably. He immediately yelled to the guards opening the gate, "Hey, Lord Sesshomaru is coming! Get ready t'open the gates!" The stoic Lord never showed expression of any kind…. so Akira couldn't tell whether or not this was a pleasant visit. Really the only way you would notice was if his ice cold look became an ice cold glare. Then you better run for your life.

Little did Akira know, but Sesshomaru actually wasn't in a good mood. Ever since his companion had found out his reason for being here all the Lord had heard were complaints. Normally, he would have sliced off the other demon's head by now, but tragically he couldn't. His father, the late Lord Inutashio, had (_"Why father, why!"_) specifically told him in no uncertain terms that he couldn't kill his brother. But at this point he was about to break his promise to Inutashio.

"Inuyasha, you are needed here. I had already promised to find a demon to take this position long before you came home."

Glaring at his brother the best he could Inuyasha bit out "Yeah, well you didn't fucking tell me it was to _babysit_."

"You are not babysitting. You are to be a bodyguard to the princess. No other demons I talked to would take the job. As a half-demon, you will be perfect."

A twitching of the two dog-like ears was the only signal that Inuyasha heard was his brother had to say.

Kagome had learned one important thing in her short lifetime. Everything had rules of some sort. If you wanted to go out and play, you had to play in a certain area. No going off into the forest either. Even though she was sure that there were fairy's living in there. Dinner also had rules. You had to eat all of what was in front of you or no story time with Kaede. The worst one of all was her Etiquette Lessons. She loved to dress up and wear all those poofy dresses she owned, but no…you had to act a certain way in them. No running in the mud, no cartwheels, no nothing. Which is why Kagome wasn't in her (what she liked to call it anyway) boring room waiting for the Etiquette Mistress to arrive. No, she was in her father's study, hidden in a cabinet that he never used. The thing was, Kagome had heard of talk that dogs were coming to visit her daddy to discuss something. She had specifically heard a maid say that.

"_Are you sure about that Shura?"_

"_Yes! Two of them. They'll be arriving today around noon-ish!"_

"_What kind are they?"_

"_They're dog-"_

_The head cook hit his biggest pan and with a resounding gong, the maids quieted. "How many times have I told you girls to shut up when you're in my kitchen?"_

So of course she had to see the talking dogs. Who knew there were dogs that could talk? At that moment her father stretched while simultaneously there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Sir, Sesshomaru is here to see you. He said he found the perfect applicant for the position."

Kagome could tell her father had raised one eyebrow. He was a great daddy really. He was big and tough and really really strong, but at the same time when she had a bad dream Kagome could run to his room and feel completely safe. He was a big softie at heart. He also loved to play with her. Lately though, he hadn't had much time for playing.

"Thank you Naraku. Send him in."

This was it! She was going to see the talking dogs! The door opened again and there was a- ! Well, darn. It wasn't a dog, it was a man with silver hair and no expression. He had someone with him who kept his hood up so Kagome couldn't tell if that was a dog or not. The man with the silver hair walked forward first, but the second, the maybe dog, took a moment to-sniff? Yes, he sniffed! He had to be a talking dog! As they were passing her she heard the maybe-dog say "That guy really smelled funny. Seriously." The silver haired one just replied with a "Shut up Inuyasha." "_So his name is Inuyasha_", Kagome thought. After a moment to inspect the silver haired man Kagome realized he was one of those, oh what did Kaede call them? Demons! Yes, he was a demon. Her daddy at the moment chose to speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru." He bowed. "How are you?"

"Well enough. I have limited time so I shall get the ball rolling. My brother Inuyasha will be taking the position of Bodyguard."

"Wonderful. I assume you", he said to the hooded person, "Are Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, and just so you know, I'm being forced to do this. Doesn't mean I won't. I just had no say in it."

Clearly her daddy didn't know what to say to that. He had never had someone be so straightforward with him. A smile crept onto his face and he laughed. "Ah yes, you'll be perfect. No fuss, just doing your job right? Something Kagome needs."

A quiet gasp escaped from Kagome's lips. Her? He was to be her bodyguard? Suddenly, Inuyasha flipped of his hood revealing long silver hair and two triangular shaped ears on the top of his head. They twitched. Had he heard her? Nah, he couldn't have, she was being really quiet. None of her maids had ever found her when she was hiding. He sniffed one more time and then stood still.

"You're a half-demon?"

"Yeah….you care? Cuz if you do, there's no way in hell I'm doing this."

Awww…he wasn't a talking dog either. That maid didn't know what she was talking about.

"No, I don't. I just didn't know. Let me tell you why I need you shall I?"

"Fine."

"My daughter is very spirited. She constantly leaves her lessons or doesn't go to them at all. She hides so she won't have to be in what she calls the "boring room" and the maids spend so much time looking for her that by the time she's found, her tutors have already left. She loves to play…and I love her dearly. I don't want to see her hurt or lost somewhere because she doesn't know better. Plus, as the princess she needs a bodyguard and it's about time she got one. You don't have to do much, just be near her wherever she is, protect her from any danger, and make sure that she doesn't escape from her lessons."

During all of this Kagome hadn't heard a thing. She was watching those dog ears twitch. Oh how she wanted to touch them!

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to be a fucking babysitter. Stupid Sesshomaru, taking him away from the rebellion in the southern part of the western lands. He was actually doing some good there, not here where all he had to do was take care of a stupid brat. He was about to reply when he smelled something or should I say, someone. He walked quickly to one of the cabinets and opened it. Inside was a tiny girl, maybe only 6 or 7 years of age in a simple dress, which was currently rumpled from sitting inside the cabinet. Crouching down, he smirked. "Didn't think I'd find ya did you?"

When the cabinet door was thrown open, (when in reality Inuyasha actually very carefully opened it. Kagome had been shocked at the sight that had greeted her. Sharp features with the focal point being these beautiful golden eyes. Oh he was so lucky to have those!

"Lucky."

"You've never dealt with a half-demon, girl."

Smiling Kagome shook her head, "No I meant you were lucky cuz you have such pretty gold eyes."

He picked her up by the scruff of her dress and promptly showed her off. "I believe this is yours?"

"Kagome! Why aren't you at your lesson? No…don't answer that. See Inuyasha, this is why I need you. You can sniff her out. With those heightened senses she will stay safe."

Since she no longer was in the cabinet Kagome took this chance to examine Sesshomaru. He looked just like Inuyasha only he had pointed ears on either side of his head, a few marks upon his face and his hair was much sleeker. Oh and she couldn't help notice his eyes were also golden.

"Aww, he's lucky too. Why do they get to have the pretty gold eyes?"

Looking pointedly at her (now that she had been moved into his lap) King Higurashi said, "Kagome, you know you're not supposed to leave those lessons. They are important! Well, I want you to meet Inuyasha. He will be your bodyguard from now on."

Somehow Inuyasha knew when he heard the words 'from now on' that fate had just given him a big hint to his future. Foreshadowing sucked.

AN: Please review and let me know what you think, only no flames please…I'll have to send my evil monkey minions after you if you do.


End file.
